emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7892 (28th July 2017)
Plot Rhona is worked up as she waits for the jury's verdict. Tim visits Chrissie at Home Farm. Harriet informs Finn that Marco and Wayne have been charged as their alibi fell apart. Finn is relieved that his and Ross' names have been kept out of it. Moira notices an atmosphere between Cain and Harriet and questions what Cain has done, reminding him that Harriet is a good woman. Cain isn't happy with Moira's intrusion so walks out of the café. Rhona worries Pierce will be found not guilty and could go on to attack someone else. She reveals to Paddy that Pierce more or less admitted he raped her yesterday. Laurel overhears Finn mention Arthur whilst on the phone to Emma. Laurel questions Emma's sudden obsession in God. Chrissie reminds Tim of his brother John. Tipsy Chrissie thinks Tim likes her and leans in for a kiss but Tim pulls away before she can. Moira approaches Cain in the pub and offers to help, suggesting Cain apologises to Harriet. Harriet heads into the pub but walks out again when she spots Cain and Moira together. Chrissie assumes Tim is married or gay and apologises. Lachlan overhears and can't believe Chrissie unknowingly tried to kiss her own uncle. Everyone is apprehensive as the Usher asks them to file back into the court room for the verdict. With Tim gone, Lachlan questions what Chrissie was thinking but Chrissie can't understand why her son is interested. Lawrence is mortified to learn about Chrissie trying to kiss Tim. Adam orders Robert to get out of the flat as Aaron is coming home tomorrow. Moira tells Cain that she wants him relationship with Harriet to work out as there's no point in both of them being sad and alone. Cain asks for Moira's advice about Harriet. Moira suggests he needs to admit when he's wrong and advises him to buy Harriet flowers. Tears run down Rhona's face as she waits for the verdict. The Jury Forewoman announces that they have found Pierce guilty of rape. Rhona, Paddy, Marlon, Vanessa and Lisa are all relieved and Pierce dumbfounded. Rhona runs out of the court before the sentencing. Harriet returns to the pub to find Cain and Moira are no longer there. Laurel asks for Finn's advice about what to get Arthur for his birthday. Finn suggests he loan Arthur one of his video games, and if Arthur likes it, Laurel will know what to get him. Laurel is adamant something doesn't add up with Emma but Bob fears this won't end well. Cain takes Moira's advice and gifts Harriet a bunch of flowers. Paddy informs Rhona that Pierce has sentenced to five years imprisonment. Rhona is glad she was believed as so many victims aren't. Emotional Lisa thanks Rhona, as seeing her get justice helped her and will help others who have been through the same as they have. Martha approaches Rhona and states that she's ashamed and sorry for her role in any of this. Rhona, Paddy, Marlon and Vanessa walk away from court with their arms around each other. Lachlan worries about the Chrissie and Tim situation although Lawrence is more relaxed as Tim will be moving to Dubai in a few days. Lachlan fears Tim will tell Chrissie the truth. Back at Smithy Cottage, Rhona apologises for snapping earlier. Vanessa and Marlon head back to work leaving Rhona with Leo and Paddy. Paddy offers to stay again but Rhona insists she needs to do this alone. Paddy tells Rhona she was amazing this week and assures her Pierce is gone and will never hurt her ever again. As Pierce sits in a prison cell, Rhona is relieved that her nightmare is over. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan *Prosecution Barrister - Howard Corlett *Usher - Maxine Burth *Defence Barrister - Stirling Gallacher *Martha - Elaine Claxton *Court Clerk - Neil Rowland *Judge - Ian Redford *Jury Forewoman - Jenni Tarr Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten Crown Court - Hallway, court room and entrance steps *Square outside Hotten Crown Court *HMP Hotten - Corridor and cell Notes *The usual Break bumpers are replaced by the Emmerdale logo over court scenes. *Pierce Harris has no dialogue in this episode despite appearing as a regular character. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,700,000 (7th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes